The Chronicles of Cain 2: All Hallows Eve
by Eternal Scene
Summary: Val & the Gang have yet another adventure on the night of Halloween, but what they don't know is that the party they go to, is cursed under an enchanted spell of which turns all partiers there into the creature they dress as.  Fletcherie, Ghanith
1. Two Months On

I stirred in my sleep; I thought I had heard something, like a door open? Possibly was my parents, they'd be checking up on me. They noticed my change in attitude when I got back from the holiday two months ago.

Today was October 31st, and tonight was my night off for _educational purposes_. Nope, tonight I wouldn't be saving the world; I would be at a party while my reflection stayed in as my parents went out dancing.

I heard another sound, like a shuffle. I groaned and opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a scream mask. I screamed and jolted out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. I rubbed my bottom and glared up as the boy in the mask howled with laughter.

"That was so not funny, Fletcher." I glared at him, I stood, still rubbing my bottom and climbed back into bed.

"It was, Val. You should have seen your face, it was like, scared and stuff!" Fletcher chortled; he collapsed onto the bed, laughing still.

"Ssh, you'll wake my parents!" I told him.

Fletcher sat up, taking the mask off to reveal his always messy, spiked-up blonde hair, which I found to be quite adorable in a cute puppy-dog way. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and adoration that I found myself dazzled. His face, gorgeous as ever, had amazing features.

And it was all mine; clingy, I know, but it was true. Two months on and Fletcher and I we're still together, still, why wouldn't we be? We may argue over the television, who's is what and where we go but we stilled loved each other.

And even if he was still greatly annoying, I'd cope. I'd lasted years with Skulduggery.

"They left for work an hour ago," He informed me. "Which means; I get you all day to myself."

"Until six thirty." I corrected.

"Until six thirty," Fletcher nodded but frowned. I sighed and sat up, leaning over as I placed my hands on his shoulders, placing my lips on his. My hair fell over my face, dangling onto his chest. He played with a lock of my hair as I kissed him, and he slowly began to kiss me back.

I pulled back after a moment, thankful I didn't have morning breath. "So, how're you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I've found the perfect costumes for tonight." Fletcher beamed.

"You selected mine out didn't you?"

He smiled at me with the grin I loved the most. "Yep."

"You're impossible," I groaned.

"How are you?" Fletcher suddenly asked.

"I'm tired and hungry, but good." I replied.

"The scars?" Fletcher tilted his head.

I held out my arms, showing my hands palm-up. The scars from Dusk and the Vampires two months ago had by now faded almost completely, a very faint line trailing my arms. The injury on the back of my head was just a little sore, kind of like bumping you're head whilst rising from under a desk. The marks on my hand, they we're just two little dots. They'd be gone in another week or two, Tanith had told me.

"Excellent," Fletcher smiled at me. "You're going to look beautiful tonight. Not that you're never beautiful, actually, I think you're always beautiful. Valkyrie Cain, hmm… beautiful."

"Somebody's wide awake," I guessed as I climbed back out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. Fletcher vanished for a moment then reappeared with a can of coke in his hand as he lay down on my bed, his hand was held behind his head onto the pillow, he took occasional sips.

"I was studying this morning…" Fletcher began.

"Now that's hard to believe," I snickered.

Fletcher glared for a moment, and then his eyes turned soft. "Hush."

"Okay, Fletchie!" I sang.

"I'm serious, Val."

"And when aren't you ever serious, Fletchikins?" I grinned, playing about with my joke in that sweet, song-like child voice.

"Valkyrie," Fletcher moaned.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. What did you study?"

"I found an English book on my power, it explained loads." Fletcher explained.

"That's nice," I said as I took out a pair of jeans, converse and a regular t-shirt.

"Aren't you proud of me?" Fletcher asked, he teleported and appeared behind me, I looked startled as I looked into the mirror hanging up in front of me. Fletcher rested in head on my shoulder, his arms round my waist, an attractive pout on his face.

"Of course I'm proud of you," I smiled calmly.

He pouted more, his eyes sparkling. "How much?"

"On a scale of one-to-ten?" I asked and he nodded. "I'd say… eight."

"Only eight?" He repeated. I nodded. "Well, that sucks."

"Eight is quite a large number on the scale," I muttered. "Now, let me get dressed, you pervert."

Fetcher scoffed. "I'm no pervert." He vanished.

I sighed and began to dress, keeping a wary eye out encase Fletcher decided to _pop in._ After changing, I skipped to the bathroom where I found Fletcher sitting on the toilet lid, reading a woman's magazine.

He looked at me, a fake startled mask on his face. "Do you mind?"

I laughed at him. "Not at all," he grinned.

"This woman in here lost two stone in two days," Fletcher informed me. "Wish I could do that."

"You're not fat," I said as I washed my face clean.

"I know; I'm perfect. Aren't I?" Fletcher asked me.

"Um," I said nothing.

"Valikins, aren't I perfect?" He whimpered.

I smirked. "You're perfect in every way."

"Just like Mary Poppins?" Fletcher smiled.

"Just like Mary Poppins," I allowed.

Fletcher smiled and looked at my neck. "You're wearing our charm," He pointed. I noticed the amulet I had given him for his birthday hung round my neck, his half, I saw was round his neck, too.

"I always wear it, Fletcher." I rolled my eyes but smiled back at him.

"That's good then," He nodded, his phone beeped twice and he answered it. "Hey… oh, hi Dad. Um, I'm good, you? That's nice, oh, we can't visit then. No, unfortunately. Tonight? Not tonight, either. I know… but, we can't. Me and Val, we have plans… sorry. I know, I know. We'll visit some other time. Bye."

He hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My father badgering me on about us visiting him." Fletcher mumbled.

"Oh," I said.

Fletcher nodded. "He wanted us visit tonight, but his parties are boring."

I strolled out of the bathroom with Fletcher shortly following me, I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, I poured some Cookie Crisps out into a bowl and grabbed the milk, I could feel Fletcher's gaze on me so I grinned.

"You can pour yourself a bowl, you know?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I ate before I came here." He informed me as I grabbed a spoon and strolled into the dining room. Fletcher sat down next to me and I turned on some Simpson reruns, I ate in silence, snuggling up to Fletcher secretly, though I bet he noticed me scooting closer every now and then.

Fletcher placed an arm round my shoulder and smiled. "Since we got back from the holiday, I don't think it's been too hectic round here."

I cleared my throat. "Besides getting chased by a gang of Zombies and having Ghastly possessed by a madman of a Ghost, I'd agree."

"Okay, scratch out the Zombies and Ghosts," Fletcher's grin widened. "My point is; tonight we're going to have a blast. I know it's just one night but it's going to be awesome. I heard that this party only happens once every hundred years."

"Really?" I smiled. "That means if we like it, we can go again."

"We'll be old," Fletcher grumbled.

"So? We'll still look in our late twenties, early thirties!" I chimed, placing my bowl on the table.

"True," He nodded in thought. "But while we're still _young_, we have more energy. Thus, more fun."

"Aha," I grinned, my eyes turned to the television, but I suddenly gasped as Fletcher appeared out of no where, blocking my view. He leaned in and placed his eyelevel the same as mine.

"I want no funny business," Fletcher told me sternly, a tight smile playing on his lips. "No dancing with _other_ boys, just me. Only me. No dancing with Witches, Goblins, Ghosts, Vampires…"

"Okay, okay!" I giggled. "I get it, no dancing with anyone else. Does myself count?"

"Yes, you can only dance with _me, _Fletcher Renn. Home Dawg Fletch, The Big Renn, Spiky-blonde-haired-blue-eyed-most-attractive-boy-in-you're-world… Fletcher Renn!" He said, nodding.

"Have I met him?" I smiled. "He sounds like the hair lovable type."

"He is," Fletcher nodded once more. "But he's awesome."

"Can I watch The Simpson's now?" I asked.

"Hmm, sure." He vanished, then reappeared next to me, I took his hand in mine and continued watching the television. Fletcher suddenly poked my arm with his free hand.

"Yes?" I questioned him slowly.

"You realize at the party, the creatures there won't be humans _dressed up_, right? They are_ real_ creatures. Like, real Goblins, real Vampires, real dwarfs and gnomes? Real fairies, real mermaids, real um…" Fletcher trailed off.

"Yes, I know, Tanith told me." I snickered. "So, what am I going as?"

"_I'm_ going as a Pirate, kind of like William Turner. You will be going as Elizabeth Swann." Fletcher explained.

"You mean I have wear a dress as you prance around looking all fancy as an epic pirate?" I glared then sighed. "Why can't I be the epic one?"

"You will look epic, but much more beautiful. Also, Elizabeth Swann can fight for a girl, resembles you," Fletcher hinted. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Who's Jack Sparrow?" I suddenly blurted out.

"My Adept friend who wants to meet you," Fletcher smiled. "Funny part is, he's bringing down my human friends, too."

I gasped. "Fletcher! Do you know how dangerous that can be for them?"

"I know, I know but it's a harmless bit of fun!" Fletcher chuckled. "If anything happens, I'll teleport 'em out and knock 'em round the head or something, say they must of dreamed it."

"They both had the _same_ dream?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Spookier things have happened," Fletcher replied.

"Fletcher, you're a complete, utter, the craziest-"

"Most attractive boy you've ever met?" Fletcher guessed with a pout.

I blinked. "I was going to say goofball, but there you go."

He flashed me my favourite smile. "Still the best." He winked.

I scoffed then jumped as the phone rang, I wasn't used to that. I reached for it and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I smiled at Fletcher.

_Stephanie? Oh, sweetheart, thank god you're awake! Wait… what are you doing awake?_

"Alarm clock went off early," I mumbled into the phone, I then made myself yawn with, which I had to admit, superb acting skills.

_You're a silly girl, Steph. Anyways, me and you're father are going to the party straight from work. We'll be back tonight at about ten-ish, will you be okay with that sweetheart?_

"Of course, I'll be fine." I answered.

_Are you sure? I could ask Beryl to come over-_

"No!" I yelled, I heard my mother laugh from the phone.

_Okay, okay. Why don't you invite some friends round? I hear you and that Mary Lakes girl are getting on well at school…_

"Where did you hear that?" I suddenly asked.

_You… told me, Stephanie. You said that all that childish arguing from sixth grade was over between you two girls. I for one am glad, you need to get out more._

"Gee, thanks, mother." I rolled my eyes. She laughed again.

_I just don't want you be totally alone, are you inviting anyone?_

I looked at Fletcher and saw him leaning eagerly towards me, knowing he'd get spend time with me more, only the one disadvantage was that he had to meet my parents.

But that's what _he_ wanted.

I groaned silently. "In fact, I want you to meet someone, mum."

_Really? Who?_

"A friend of mine… that I met during this thing at school where college kids come in to teach us high school kids for a day. You know, to get to know each other and all."

_That sounds nice, are they girl or boy?_

"Boy," I answered.

Pause.

_Is he nice?_

"Very," I then added. "He loves his hair."

_Um, Stephanie, are you in any kind of relationship with this boy? How old is he? What's his name?_

"We _might_ be dating, he asked me. I've thought about it. His name is Fletcher, he just turned eighteen." I answered, some parts a truth some parts a lie.

_Fletcher, hmm? Okay, we'll be back at nine._

"Mum," I groaned again. "Just stick to original times. You know I won't do anything inappropriate."

_Oh, of course, dear. I'll see you and Fletcher tonight then. As long as he's not fifty six and you don't do anything… inappropriate._

"I promise, mum. See you tonight, love you."

_Love you, too, Sweetie._ She hung up. I sighed and placed the phone down.

"You're one lucky bugger," I told Fletcher.

"So, I get to dance with you _and meet you're parents?" Fletcher smiled. "This is awesome."_

"_Shush," I ordered as I took out my empty bowl._


	2. A Very Short Chapter, Unfortunately

After cleaning the dishes and brushing my teeth, I pulled on a jacket and slipped my hand into Fletcher's as he took me to pick up my dress for tonight from Ghastly. I just knew he'd get Ghastly to make it.

When out of view of the public eye, Fletcher teleported us there. Tanith looked up at us from a book she was reading and smiled.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hello there: Tanith, Ghastly." I nodded towards them both.

"Ah, how are you, Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked as he came in with a long plastic cover, sadly, it was not transparent.

"Fine thanks, you?" I replied, eying the sheet as he handed two of them to Fletcher.

Ghastly shrugged. "Good as always, have you seen Skulduggery by any chance?"

"Nope," I answered. "I only just got out of my house."

"Ah, shame. I need to speak to him." Ghastly frowned.

I frowned, too. "Call him?"

"He said he was busy today, but I don't believe him. He's grown so addicted to meditating lately; it's like a personal drug." Ghastly chuckled.

I laughed with him and nodded. "Just give him another hour."

"So, has Fletcher told you about you're outfit?" Ghastly grinned at me.

I paused. "Yes."

Tanith laughed, looking up from her book. "It'll look good."

"I should hope so," I glared towards Fletcher.

Ghastly handed me one of the two sheets. "This is yours, full outfit. Be sure to be able to get it on."

"Will do," I nodded and took Fletcher's hand when he got his sheet.

"See you two tonight." Tanith waved.

"Bye," Fletcher smiled and dropped me off at home, instead of being with me all day, Fletcher rescheduled and decided to visit his dad, seeing as he had been receiving texts off him almost since his phone call.

Fletcher had kissed me on the cheek and told me to get ready and stay out of trouble; I smirked and promised, kissing him a proper goodbye.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom, time to start the planning…

**I am greatly sorry about the very short chapter, I know, I know! I had said that it's unlikely to find short chapters in my stories but I had a real big writers block, not to mention a 5 page History assignment that's due in Thursday =(( Really, really sorry.**

**Also, I got white deathed. (Attacked by snowballs, buried in snow, etc) and it hurt. Also, I had a needle, an aching arm all day. I'm really, really sorry and for my useless excuses, I will make the next chapter longer, I promise!**

**Oh, and this story… may be one of my favourites in future, I've got some really good plans =)**


	3. Cards & Corsets

Fletcher's POV (Point of View)

I sat at the table across from Ghastly, Skulduggery was to my right while Shudder to my left. I eyed my pick of cards, raising an eyebrow as I looked at all the other players, they all eyed me with interest.

Ghastly growled, throwing his cards down. "I got nothing."

Skulduggery croaked out a sigh. "Same."

I looked at Shudder, he looked at me then slowly placed his cards down. I bit down on my lip and shook my head sadly, Shudder grinned, reaching for the prize before my hand darted out.

"I win," I snickered, placing my cards down. They all eyed my cards before giving me a threatening glare, then they all grinned and laughed. I grabbed the bag of candy, happy with myself.

"Good game, gentlemen." Shudder smiled before standing. "I shall see you all tomorrow."

Ghastly frowned. "You aren't coming to the dance?"

Shudder shook his head. "Can't make it, I have to get back to the Midnight Hotel."

I sighed. "That sucks." I was actually looking forward to seeing Shudder tonight, he was a funny guy, both of us disliked Caelan.

Why? First reason, because he's trying to steal my girlfriend. Second reason, he's a Vampire. Shudder's reasons are more along the lines of, _he trashed my hotel!_

"Well done, Fletcher." Shudder nodded towards me, holding out a hand.

I quickly shook his hand and smiled. "Thanks, see you tomorrow."

Shudder nodded once more and left, Ghastly cleared up the cards and we spent a good ten minutes in awkward silence.

Skulduggery poked me in the arm. "Excited for tonight?" He asked.

I smirked. "Yep."

"He's always excited when something includes Valkyrie, Skul." Ghastly butted in.

"You're excited, too," I accused.

"Oh, and where is you're proof?" Ghastly snickered at me.

"Hmm, begins with _T_ and ends with _anith_." I smiled, Ghastly frowned at me then shrugged.

"You two lucky chaps," Skulduggery sighed.

"Still haven't found that one Skeleton girl yet?" I pouted at Skulduggery.

He swatted me round the head, I hadn't seen that coming. I yelped and my hands ran to my hair, fixing up whatever he destroyed of my hairdo.

"No, I haven't found her yet." Skulduggery muttered.

"Ignore him, Fletcher. He isn't looking for any love interest." Ghastly said to me.

"Right," I nodded. "So, Ghastly, what are you and Tanith going as tonight?"

"Tanith is going as the complete opposite of herself. A damsel in distress." Ghastly grinned. "I, am going as a Zombie."

"Awesome," I grinned. "By the way, the pirate outfit for me, is awesome, too."

"It's based on William Turner," Ghastly nodded. "Valkyrie's dress is very elegant, too. Tanith's is a little… Sleeping Beauty, type. Only it stays blue."

"So, Tanith is going as Cinderella, Val is based on Elizabeth Swann, or so I guess, you're a Zombie, what are you going as, Skul?" I looked at Skulduggery, he seemed to be looking back at me.

"Myself." He answered.

I frowned. "You ruin the fun."

"I'm a walking, talking detective skeleton which has numerously saved the world several times, I don't think I need a costume." Skulduggery argued.

"You aren't scary enough," I moaned. "Put some blood on them bones, at least."

"They'll be some blood on these bones in a moment, Fletcher." Skulduggery scoffed.

Ghastly sighed. "Oi, play nicely. I don't want this shop destroyed, a confused Tanith and an attacking Valkyrie. Can't handle them."

"You could never handle something when girls we're involved, you nutcase." Skulduggery laughed.

"Shush, boney." Ghastly glared.

"This conversation is getting off topic," I mumbled as I stood.

"Oh, it'll get stranger." Skulduggery assured me. I gulped.

Val's POV (Point of View)

I pulled on the corset after slipping on a white, thin dress underneath. I couldn't tie it myself so I called out my reflection.

"Is it time?" It asked.

"No, not yet. Got a good half an hour before the dance. Will you tie the corset for me?" I asked.

"Sure," The reflection smiled. It's own corset hung off it as it slowly made it's way behind me. I gasped as it tugged on the strings, I could hardly breath.

"N-not that t-tight!" I stuttered. It loosened the strings a little, it felt perfect then. "Tie it like that."

After I got my corset sorted with, the reflection changed into some normal clothes, and I pulled on the red, beautiful dress. (The red dress which Barbossa gave to Elizabeth in Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl).

I fixed it up until it was properly on, it suited me well, I then moved onto my hair. I decided to brush my _fringe_ backwards, clipping it like that, I then grabbed the rest of my hair underneath and straightened it, then I curled the two front locks. I decided it was perfect and hair sprayed it. By then I was ready and heard the doorbell ring before the door opened. I knew it was Fletcher.

I told the reflection to stay home and do whatever I would do on Halloween, I placed my feet into some red heels, but no one could see them thanks to the length of the dress. I carefully made my way down the stairs, attempting to be graceful. I hadn't bothered with much makeup, just a little foundation to give me some colour and the tiniest amount of mascara.

Fletcher was waiting for me at the door, his hair, stayed in his usual do. But the rest of him had dramatically changed, he wore a red undershirt which was left open to the third button down. Over that he wore a long, blue shirt, which was left open completely. He wore a large buckle from his left shoulder down to the top of his right thigh, which held a sheathed sword. His hands we're gloved with black biker gloves, his trousers matched his blue shirt, only two shades darker, and at his feet he wore a pair of scuffed boots.

His eyes caught mine as I paused at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes seemed to gaze over me before widening. A small smile played at his lips as I glared at where he was staring.

_This is why I hate damn corsets!_ I yelled inwardly as I folded my arms across my chest, blushing a shade of scarlet.

Fletcher frowned then took the small two steps towards me, he took both my hands and pried my arms away from my body. "You look beautiful."

"And you look pirate-y, now let's go." I muttered before he teleported us outside Ghastly's shop.

"Tanith looked at us, a smile on her face. "Hi," she greeted as she placed a large crown atop of her head, it was glittery, same with her long, puffy blue dress. The dress was Cinderella inspired, with the glitter and puffy-ness but was the colour of the blue Sleeping Beauty's. She had long blonde locks and her face was and exposed skin was powdered with body glitter, her eyeshadow was the same as her dress, her lips just lip glossed.

Ghastly came in, his scars had make up on, too, making them seem bloody, wider and more gashed out. His skin was ghostly white, with bits of green in some places and fake blood. His clothes we're ripped and bloodied.

"Ah, we're all ready then." Skulduggery clapped as he followed in, in a plain black suit with no disguise. I frowned.

"You could have made an effort!" I told him as we all walked to the Bentley.

"I did," Skulduggery objected, point to his hat. "I bought a new hat."

I climbed into the backseat with Tanith, Fletcher was squished between me and the window as mine and Tanith's dresses took up most of the room, he didn't seem to mind as his arm wounded round my shoulders. Ghastly was sat shotgun, while Skulduggery drove. He drove calmly, carefully avoiding kids crossing the road during their night of Trick or Treating. Some kids stared and pointed at him, but he didn't mind. He sort of liked the fact he didn't have wear a disguise, even if his 'costume' was a little too good.

We drove for a good hour, and when we we're there, I had a sloppy grin on my face. We drove up a dusty lane with lampposts lit up on both sides, Autumn leaves coated the pavements and at the top of the hill was a large gate, when close enough, it slowly opened on it's own, revealing a dimly lit mansion with hundreds of rooms and a red carpet leading from the front door to the gate.

We parked the Bentley with the rest of the cars, I took Fletcher's hand in mine as Skulduggery guided the way, he knocked on the door and an old man with white hair and plenty of wrinkles opened it.

"Ah, Pleasant. I knew you'd come." The man croaked, he opened the door enough and motioned with his hands for us to step in.

"Well, yes. I received an invite." Skulduggery nodded his skull. "Can't miss out on these parties."

"Indeed," The old man said. He wore a dark tuxedo and a bowtie. He was… a Butler.

**An Evil Butler, with all them evil wrinkles, evil brown eyes and evil white hair… Oh, right. Back to the story!**

**Adrasdos24, yes. It's always the Butler!**

The Butler guided us down the dimly lit hallway, stopping to an old pair of double doors, two men in armour reached over and opened both the doors, revealing the inside of a ballroom. People in costumes danced to the music, which was neither slow nor fast, nor old nor new. It was a mixture of all types, one of which anybody with any music taste could dance to.

Some danced slow, some danced fast. But lots of people here we're in all sorts of costumes, or some even like Skulduggery, weren't.

Fletcher grinned and quickly pulled me to the middle of the dance floor, eager to have the first dance. I rolled my eyes but smirked as he placed his arm round my waist, his other held my hand as he led. I still didn't know how he'd master all this dancing, he knew break dancing, though didn't use it much, ballroom, all of them. Except ballet, thank god.

I noticed Tanith and Ghastly across the dance floor, dancing themselves. I quickly flashed them a smile as they smiled back before Fletcher could spin me round, I felt dizzy but still enjoyed the dancing.

Suddenly, a slow song came on and Fletcher immediately changed dance course. I smiled up at him as he gazed down at me.

"Val, you really look beautiful," Fletcher complimented suddenly. "But you suck at dancing."

"Cheers," I mumbled.

"I'm serious, Val," Fletcher continued. "You need some good practice. It's lucky I can dance, or we'd be in trouble."

"Trouble," I scoffed. "I_ make_ trouble, Fletch."

"I figured," Fletcher muttered, a grin spread across his face, he squeezed my hand before pulling my hand onto his shoulder, leaving it there and taking my other hand in his, twirling me round before pulling me back to him, his hand found my waist once more and he took my hand back. Pushing us back and forth as the rest of the couples begun to ballroom dance.

I admit, the dancing wasn't at all my type, but I enjoyed it nether the less. I placed my spare hand on Fletcher's exposed chest, a blush forming on his face. I peeked up into his eyes and found myself dazzled within seconds, if Fletcher hadn't been leading I probably would have froze on the spot.

While his blush calmed, he suddenly had a serious face on, and he pulled my body close to his, spinning us both together, I suddenly saw a hand reach over and tap him on the shoulder, Fletcher ended our dance early and wrapped his arm round my waist. I saw a boy standing in front of us, same height and age as Fletcher, with a long brown, frizzy wig on and a pirate hat. He grinned at us.

"Ah, hello Archer," Fletcher smiled, fist pounding the boy, Archer.

"Hey, Fletch." He grinned, then looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Valkyrie," Fletcher said to me. "This is my Adept friend, Ronnie Archers."

"Call me Archer," Archer smiled, holding out a hand. I shook his hand, pulling my hand back after he lightly kissed it, Fletcher had grumbled something at that, but I couldn't make it out.

"So, where are the others?" Fletcher asked him.

"Here!" A voice called. Three boys circled us, one of them was a blonde, with the tips of his mop-hair red and green eyes, another was a brunette with brown eyes, the other, which was about my height, had black hair with blue eyes, almost as blue as Fletcher's.

"Simon, Martin and Ray, this is my girlfriend, Stephanie." Fletcher greeted me.

"She's cute," The redhead blurted out, he looked at Archer. "Hey, Phil, you being a charmer to her?"

Fletcher blinked. "Simon, you are a complete idiot. It's a _ball_, that's how men greeted women at a ball."

"So, I could kiss her and you wouldn't mind?" Simon grinned.

"If you did kiss me, I'd probably break you're nose." I warned him, his smile wavered.

Fletcher snickered. "That's my Steph."

"Shush, you." I told him.

"She's a tough one, eh?" The brunette smirked.

"Yeah, she knows Karate and everything," Fletcher replied, he then reached up to rub his left cheek. "And she throws a mean punch."

"Ah, but punching you is funny, Fletch." I smiled at him.

Fletcher smiled back at me. "Yes, but you don't punch me anymore."

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Archer asked.

"Two months." Fletcher and I replied as one.

"Ah, serious then?" The blonde questioned.

Fletcher shrugged, I looked up at him as he looked at me. "I guess," Fletcher answered. "I love her, if that's what you mean."

"Don't let anybody steal her away," Archer warned us. "I learned that."

"Oh, trust me. I won't be towed away that easy," I assured them, then looked at Fletcher. "Also, even if I was, he never lets me out of sight."

Fletcher smiled proudly. "You never know,"

"So, how long you known each other?" Simon asked.

"About two years now." I answered.

"That's cool, we're you friends at first?" Another asked, I decided to let Fletcher answer all the questions as my eyes caught the couples dancing, watching their graceful twirls.

"_Steph?_" Someone called, I blinked, getting out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I asked Fletcher, who looked at me with concern.

Suddenly the bell toiled, I looked up and saw that it was 8pm, shocked, I looked at Fletcher as a swirling mist formed at out feet.

"What's going on?" Archer asked.

I felt an arm cling onto me, and I saw that it was Tanith. "What's happening?" She called over the startled voices as the room began to shake.

The bell continued to toil, Fletcher grabbed my hand and was about to teleport… but he didn't.

"Fletcher?" I asked, coughing because the fog had rose far over our heads. I could make out Skulduggery besides Fletcher and Ghastly next to Skulduggery.

"I can't… my power, it won't let me." Fletcher explained to me, panicking.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off, and the bright light burned my eyes, I lost hold of Fletcher and everyone around me, I fell, fell for a good amount of time before I landed hard on my back, darkness clouded my mind…

**Finally, I managed to get over my writers block! Oh, and it's a Snow Day :D But seriously, it took me a good amount of thinking to get over that block, it was terrible. I still have it. But now, we're up to the good parts of the story :D Review, all you readers. I can tell some of you aren't… please Review? If you don't, I won't publish anymore chapters!**

**And I mean it this time =)**


	4. Pirates & Vampirates!

I gasped and threw my eyes open, I struggled to breath as I got up, this damn corset was killing me.

But where was I? Wasn't I meant to be at home with my Father and Mother? I remember little… yesterday, I was at an afternoon gala…

I continued to struggle but managed to get myself on my feet, I looked around and saw myself in a cabin, it rocked slightly and I stumbled with it, I grabbed hold of a few things as I reached the door, I went to open it but somebody already did.

I looked up to see dark eyes gazing into mine, one eye, at least. The other was covered with an eye patch, he had a sword in his hand, and a smile on his face. His head was covered with a large, pirate hat. I gasped, walking backwards a few steps.

"You're a pirate," I whispered.

"Aye," He answered. "But thee can call me Captain Caelan."

"I'm deeply sorry, but you're no Captain of mine." I answered, I had little idea how I got here, I hardly remembered anything, and I didn't know this man. He was point blank in my mind.

"And who are thee, little missy?" Caelan asked, his sword, which he kept laying against his leg, twinkled.

"Valkyrie…" I replied, breathless.

"Cain? Governors daughter?" Caelan asked. In nodded. He suddenly let out a boisterous laugh. "This is fantastic. Finally, I can get me Aztec gold, and be released from what curse I am put under."

"C-curse?" I asked.

"I'm a Vampire, Miss Cain… a soulless creature of the night, I'm a Vampirate." He answered, my mouth dropped open and fear cursed through my veins. I remembered all the warnings about Vampirates, dangerous creatures. Almost as bad as Pirates, themselves.

I squealed as he took a step closer and bolted out the door, past him. He laughed and ran after me, it was a chase, and I was losing. It was hard to run in such crazy shoes.

"There's no place for ye to hide," I heard Caelan shout. "When Cain blood is spilled, and our last coin is found, I will have a second chance at life."

I screamed as hands reached out for me, I tumbled and hit the deck hard, I felt Caelan standing over me and I whimpered, he grabbed my wrist and hauled me up.

"Do ye believe in Ghost stories?" Caelan asked me.

"No, Ghost stories are for children!" I spat, fear high in my voice.

"Ye best start believin' in Ghost stories, Miss Cain, your in one!" Caelan sniggered before throwing me back into the cabin harshly, I heard the door click as a signal he had locked it. I curled into a ball and cried, hoping help would come soon…

* * *

Fletcher's POV (Point of View)

I looked over, smiling. I could see Archer's ship from here, but it couldn't see me. It edged closer to the little boat I was on, my boat was sinking. And I needed that big ship to come here, fast.

The one and only, and almighty, Fletcher Renn was me. Fantastic hair, dazzling looks. Any girl would fall to my feet, any girl who didn't know I had given up my Blacksmith days and took a hold of Piracy.

I was proud of my change though, discovering that my deceased mother was a pirate. A good pirate at that, even if it is bad luck to have a woman aboard, it was good.

When the ship got close, I dove into the water, seeking a chain dangling from atop of the boat, I tested it to make sure it wouldn't fall, and started climbing up. When near the deck, I checked the view. All clear. I climbed on and sneaked my way down to the cabins. First, I had to grab some Aztec gold for Archer, so that he could use it for bait. I'd also capture myself a little change in return, and a promotion.

Right-hand man of the Blood Skull, (You better like the name!), one of the greatest Pirate ships in the world, it once belonged to Archer, now it belonged to a Vampirate who I disliked with great amount, he killed my mother.

Captain Caelan. I didn't know his last name, no one did. He went by Caelan. That's all. Nobody but the bravest of pirates would say his name, unless he told them to, and if he told them to, they had great authority.

I snuck down the stairs and past the two arguing guards, and into the cabin. I sighed in relief and locked it, deciding it was safe I turned around and gasped.

A girl was lying in the middle of the room, tear stains down her face, which even I had to admit, was one of the prettiest faces I'd seen in my time. She was in deep sleep, when I noticed a small bottle in one of her hands. I walked over slowly, bending down onto my knees besides her. I shook her. She didn't move.

I knew she was alive, her steady breathing assured me of that. And if she was down here, she was obviously prisoner. But what would Caelan want to do with her? She looked like a mere girl, no older than fifteen at the least. I reached for the bottle, clasping it out of her faint grip and looked at it. She was obviously dehydrated, Caelan left no food or water for her, so she'd grab the nearest thing. And the nearest thing she drank was some form of liquid, which I had taken in the past, to knock me into a deep sleep for a few hours. I grinned, this was perfect.

_Forget gold, why not take the only beauty of the ship?_ I thought. It was also obvious that there was a few reasons she was here, one I knew, a few I had no idea of. She was obviously very high in ranks, rich, of course. By her clothing. Little detail in the dress but obviously made for a fancy girl. And what Vampirates did with rich girls we're captive them for bait, use for sexual pleasure, and so many other things. Caelan would not be pleased to find his little doll missing.

I slid my arm under her body, she was slim, despite the corset, with dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black from a distance. She had pale skin, and faintly pink lips. Long eyelashes that would possibly brush against her cheeks when she blinked. I lifted her up until she rested on my shoulder, I kept her steady as I rushed round the room, collecting what I could. I found some gold, even better, Aztec gold, I stuffed my pockets with as many as I could, leaving some behind. I also grabbed some money, as well as a few pocket weapons. I went back to the door and listened, it was silent. I opened the door slowly, peeking out. Clear.

I bolted up the deck and to the steerage wheel, which had a man there, facing away from me. I walked over as silently as I could, not easy with a sleeping girl on you're shoulder. When I got close enough, I threw a punch to the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

I didn't like killing, but I had to. I kicked him into the ocean before laying the sleeping girl down at my feet. I decided to be sneaky and grinned, I grabbed a piece of Aztec gold from my pocket, and took off the chain round my neck, I managed to place the Aztec gold firmly onto the chain, then I put the necklace on her neck, tucking the Aztec gold into her dress. I noticed she also wore a charm, similar to the one I had on.

I frowned, I had no idea where I got my charm from, but I still kept it. It was special to me. I shrugged it off and turned the wheel of the boat, it turned harshly, and I grabbed the girl's arm when the ship tilted to the impact of the waves crashing against the sudden turning of the ship.

"_What are ye doin?_" Someone yelled from behind me, I turned on heel and a grin plastered on my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"No, what _are_ ye doin'?" Caelan asked back.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"No, what _are_ ye doin'?" Calena repeated.

"What are you doing? Hmm, Captain gives order on the ship." I said. Pretending that _I_ wanted the ship, which, well, I did. And I was going get it, when I was gone with Archer's promise.

**Guys, I know that Fletcher is originally supposed to be Will Turner, but I had to give Fletcher some upper leg, so sometimes he will have the lines of Jack Sparrow, 'cause Jack Sparrow is just awesome and I'm practically in love with Fletcher =)**

"The Captain of this ship is givin' orders!" Caelan growled. "And I would be likin' lil' missy there, back."

"This little thing?" I asked, motioning to the girl. "I think not, and this is _my_ ship."

"They be my charts!" He snarled, his fangs in view.

I shrugged. "That makes you Chart-man, not Captain."

"My ship, my gold, and that is me prisoner. They be all mine, ye take any of them, Renn, I'll happily slice ye tongue off." Caelan warned me.

I smiled, throwing the girl over my shoulder once more. "It has been a pleasure." I told him, suddenly he doubled over in pain, I looked behind him and saw Archer and his crew climbing the ship. I walked up to him as the rest of Caelan's crew gathered their weapons.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Archer cheered out.

"Aye, avast!" I joined, half of Caelan's crew laughed at me.

I blinked and shared a confused look to Archer, he shrugged then looked back at the crew. "You lot seem familiar, have I threatened any of you before?"

"Well, if it isn't Ronnie Archers." Caelan grunted as he stood up on shaky legs. "Come to cause trouble in me mist once more?"

"A little." Archer admitted.

"What's you're business on The Blood Skull, Archer?" Caelan asked. "No lies."

"Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out." Archer spat out, I grinned.

"The Captain said no lies!" One of his crew yelled.

"I think he was telling the truth," Caelan said.

"If he we're telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." The man answered.

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." I mentioned with a smile. The man and Caelan smiled back at me before glaring.

"Archers, Renn, yee know we avoid familiarity with _normal_ pirates, right?" Caelan asked.

"Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on you're record," I said. "Now, if you don't mind. We'd like you to leave."

"Over my dead body," Caelan spat. The girl over my shoulder moaned. I gasped then lowered her down onto the deck ground, she stirred again then her eyes fluttered open, I found my mouth wide open as I got lost in her night sky eyes.

She stared up at me for a moment before gasping then crawling away. "No!" She gasped. Caelan laughed. "Why must I always be surrounded by Pirates!"

"_Them_ are pirates, missy. We are Vampirates." Caelan corrected.

"Even worse!" She yelled, she had a thick Irish accent. "Take me home, immediately!"

"Even invoking the right of parley, will not save you, missy," Caelan grinned at her. I glared.

"What do you want with the girl?" Archer asked, his voice seemed interested.

Caelan smiled. "Oh, she has the blood of Cain in her. One drop, onto our collection of Aztec gold, and we're free of our curse. Of course, leaving her alive would be no fun…" He trailed off.

Cain… I knew the legend, and I felt sorry for the girl. But knowing this information made me even more joyful, I looked up at Archer, he got my plan.

"_Plan B," _I hissed to one of our Crew men, who whispered it throughout the group. I grabbed hold of the girl, throwing her over my shoulder.

"And where do ye think ye are taking our hostage?" Caelan asked. "She got a nice pretty face, certainly one for both pleasure and torture."

"Sorry, but seeing as she's important to you, she's even more important to me." I answered freely.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked at me. "Put me down, you're a pirate!"

"And you're a distressing damsel, er… I mean, um, a damsel in distress. Either one, anyway. Take you're pick, sweetheart." I said to her, I then gripped my pocket knife and bolted for the deck, slicing a rope on my way up and diving for it, I hung on with one hand as I glided to the boat waiting for us a few yards away from the Blood Skull, I noticed Archer and the crew diving into the water as Caelan's group tried to behead them. Failing miserably.

I let go and dived into the water, holding tightly onto the girl, we dove in a bit too deep down so it took some effort to actually swim back up in the time. We reached the surface and the girl pulled away from me, gasping for air as I coughed.

I reached for her but she batted my hands away. "Get away from me!"

"Love, you're never going to get back home if you don't allow us to help." I said softly before grabbing her hand and pulled her along. We reached the boat and Archer pulled us up to safety.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Most of it." I said before emptying my pockets, allowing Aztec gold to spill out on the ground.

"Excellent, Renn." He congratulated. "How may I thank you?"

"A promotion." I hinted with a smirk.

"You already have that." Archer grinned at me.

I thought, thinking of the poor, whimpering girl besides me, who had collapsed onto her knees, crying into her hands. I sighed, feeling some sort of emotion for the girl. I knelt down besides her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Let's get her home," I said. "She doesn't belong on a ship."

"She damn right does!" Archer snapped.

"No I don't!" The girl squealed. "I hate Pirates! I hate what they really are instead of the imaginative, inspiring people they used to be!"

"So, you used to have a fascination for pirates? Well, Miss Cain. Pirates aren't always what they are in books. Adventuring, maybe. Dangerous, definitely. But we can still play fair if we want to. Still have hearts in our souls." Archer told her. "You have the blood of a pirate in you, same as Fletcher here."

"I don't care!" I almost screeched.

I moaned. "Let's just take her home, it'll knock some hope into her. Along with some sense."

"You're talking about sense? You have no sense of your own!" Archer laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes, then looked at the girl. "What's you're name?" I asked.

"Valkyrie," She answered. "Valkyrie Cain."

"Can you fight?" I asked.

"What?" She gasped.

I unsheathed my sword, showing her. "Can you fight?" I repeated.

"Y-yes." She replied with a quick nod.

"Where did you learn?" I smiled at her.

She smiled weakly back, such a pretty smile. "My Uncle Gordon taught me when I was little, though, it was with wooden swords, and such a long time ago. My parents never approved of it. But I can still beat my cousins."

"We'll begin training in an hour," I told her eagerly. Training a new Pirate, I loved this task. And she was female, obviously. Which would be ten times more fun. I knew who this girl was, and I had a great fascination for her. Blood of the Great Pirates themselves. Ancient Pirates.

"Training?" She squeaked.

I nodded. "You'll need it, you've got one journey ahead of you, sweetie_."_


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys. Um, I'm sorry to say but it's going to take a little longer for the next chapters of the story to come up.

Last night, my laptop died. It suddenly gave me the blue screen of death, and has deleted a few of the chapters of this story of what I had written. I couldn't fix it in time

So, I'm borrowing my mother's laptop and my friend Shannon's to write my chapters, they'll be a little slow but don't worry, I will continue writing but it'll be a little time before I update. Thankyou ever so much for your patience.

Eternal Scene, x


	6. Pirates Can't Love!

Valkyrie's POV

I sighed and gave up on arguing; I just refused and stormed down to the cabin without a word. I wasn't having those Pirates at me, forcing me to join their... cult, or whatever it was.

I sat and pouted at the end of the bed, my head low with my hair hung over my shoulders, I felt tears in my eyes. I often held in my emotions, since a couple of months ago... Well, it was a long story, one of which I'd have to forget sooner or later.

I jumped as a sudden knock startled me, it opened without my allowance and I scowled, but didn't look over my shoulder to see who it was. I felt them sit next to me as they sunk into the bed.

"Why are you being so difficult, my dear?" A gentle voiced asked; my head shot up and I looked into a pair of beautiful butterfly blue eyes. It was Fletcher.

I sighed. "Why must I learn how fight?" _That was the real question!_ My mind yelled at him. I turned away.

"Because, you'll have at least fifty percent chance of survival rather than a tiny five percent," Fletcher said. "I think it's needed."

"I don't want to!" I moaned. "I never liked swordsmanship. I never liked Vampirates."

"What about Pirates?" Fletcher asked me.

I shrugged. "They fascinated me as a child..."

"See, you can live you're fascination, just please take this into consideration-"

I interrupted him. "No! As a child, I may have been intrigued, but I'm all grown up now. I'm a young, mature woman."

"I would hardly call you a woman, or all grown up. For instance, you're body... um... body shape, and such, isn't fully grown yet," Fletcher blushed, his eyes trailed down and I threw my arms across my chest sharpy.

"You are such a... a... pervert!" I almost yelled.

"I'm a Pirate, love. Keep that in mind." He said to me. I grumbled something and I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. "One day, you're going to have to fend for yourself, best to start early before getting a scraped knee."

"You didn't seem to mind saving me earlier," I pointed out. "You also didn't seem to mind the fact that you carried me off the ship." He paused, speechless.

"You're point being?" He asked.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You we're a captive, and by Caelan's anger, a very, very important one at that. Cain blood, which is rare in these situations, you're ancestors we're the masters of Piracy. Then betrayed, turned into slaves, you're ranks rose over a few hundred years. Now, you're back on top. Well, almost on top. Pirates hold that mark. Vampirates try to take it away."

"What is it with Vampirates trying to overtake Pirates?" I moaned. "Second place isn't that bad."

"Maybe not, but Pirates have been on top for centuries, Vampirates on the other hand..." Fletcher trailed off. "I'm just saying, it's better to learn how to fight rather than to stick to the sidelines and be used as bait."

"Someone always catches me when I fall," I mumbled.

"This isn't some fairytale in you're princess world, this is a war of who gets what. Who is top dog, who gets the seas and who gets the boats?" Fletcher explained. "One day, they'll be no one to catch you, sweetheart."

"You'll catch me," I said immediately.

"And how are you so sure of that? I'm a Pirate, love. I'll do anything to save my own skin!" He chuckled.

"You saved me earlier..." I smiled a small smile. "You rescued me, just like in some fairytale in my princess world."

"You're in the pirate world now, sweet cheeks." He muttered. "And what if you break a heel? I am not carrying you!"

"You didn't seem to mind carrying me earlier," I blushed a little recalling this, no idea why. He paused once more, and then shrugged again.

"Why do you always focus on the mistakes, rather than the lesson at hand?" He asked me.

"I don't," I said defensively. "I just correct others mistakes before my own, so that they may learn a lesson, too."

He rolled his eyes then suddenly wrapped an arm around me. "If I protect you, will you do me one favour?"

I would normally feel a little uncomfortable with someone so close to me, was it because he was a Pirate? Did I like the daring feeling? I shuddered, and he raised an eyebrow at me. I decided to answer. "Depends what it is."

"I want you to hide something for me, I've already hidden one in you, but another wouldn't hurt." Fletcher smiled.

"What?" I gasped. "You hid something _in_ me?"

"Well, not exactly _in_, but, you'll slap me if I admit to it because I'm a 'pervert'," He smirked at me.

I felt the anger fume up inside me. "What did you do?"

He reached over and I was about to scream and run before his hand darted out and grabbed a chain round my neck, pulling out the little gold coin that was tucked into my corset. I glared at him, how dare he touch me in some way. The nerve, I ought to smack him. But why didn't I?

"I placed this round you're neck, and err, tucked it into you're dress so they wouldn't find. Think you can hide another, but, like... um... in you're skirt?"

I glared at him. "What in the name of God, are you suggesting?"

He got down onto his knees below the bed and grabbed one of my ankles, he tied a chain round my ankle and hooked up the coin. It was tight so it wouldn't dangle and trip me up. He rolled his eyes. "You're so paranoid."

"Don't touch my legs," I ordered, hastily pushing my skirt back down, he grinned for a moment.

"Get used to the Piracy, love. But I want you to do another thing for me." Fletcher insisted.

I sighed. "What?"

"We have to stop and port in Tortuga, to get some more crewmates. So, yeah, don't stay on the boat. 'Cause if it gets stolen, they'll torture, rape, and slaughter you. So, stick with me. On and off port, okay? You're quite important on this boat." He told me. I just nodded, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened and I blinked.

My hand went to my cheek where he had kissed it; it had left very funny tingles. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Kiss me," I mumbled.

"If you insist," He smirked and leaned in. I pushed him away and glared.

"Why did you kiss me?" I rephrased.

He shrugged. "Thought, you would like it." He said, and then he got up and left the cabin silently.

Fletcher POV.

I left the cabin quickly; I didn't know what had gotten over me at that last minute. I sighed, feeling the hidden emotion sink in, I felt this way when I first saw her. That sense of lust and love, and I'd known what to expect from her. It's like I'd known her in a past life, but I let it drop. We had a big journey ahead of us.

Archer looked at me as I passed, humour in his eyes. "What did she say?"

"She said no," I mumbled, I crossed the deck, I heard his swift footsteps behind me but continued walking, I grabbed one of the swinging ropes of the boats and began tightening it, pulling and twisting with soft grunts.

"No? She said no?" He asked with a chuckle. "No persuasion? No threats? You just let her do it? This isn't a cruise for her, this is a bloody Pirate ship."

"And a bloody Pirate ship it'll be!" I all but yelled. "We must let her learn her own way, not with such harsh force. She isn't some whore we found off the sidewalk of a deck."

"For the love of..." Archer trailed off with a pained sigh. "What is this depth of... emotion for her? Ever since finding her you've been different, forgive me if you've only rescued her within the short hour, but you've let plenty of lassies die before her, why her? Why now? And do not say it is to annoy Caelan, you've had plenty of times to annoy him before, what with you're witty comments."

"And my never ending charm," I smiled to myself. For a Pirate, I had a good head of natural, spiky hair.

"Shush, you cocky brat." Archer chuckled. "Back to the matter of topic, why?"

"I don't know," I answered with a grumble, another pull of the rope and a spared grunt. "I just, I don't know... I feel like I know her."

"Yes, for a good hour!" Archer said.

"I really don't know, Arch. I just, feel like I know her, like I've known her for some time." I said.

Archer frowned. "You love her,"

"No I don't," I scoffed. "I'm a Pirate, pirates don't love anyone, also, like you said; I've only known her for, what, like an hour?"

"Maybe in you're conscious somewhere, you love her." Archer suggested. "Stranger things have happened, and do, with amazing quality in the matters."

I sighed. "I will never love."

"As a Blacksmith who created hundreds of swords, you're not very bright," Archer muttered. "I've seen how you look at her, it's obvious. There is such love at first sight, or whatever. Maybe in a dream you've seen her before? Not sure, but whatever the reason, a pirate can still love."

"Sure, sure." I said, not allowing myself to take it into suggestion.

"You're so unobservant," Archer laughed.

I shrugged. "Let's get this ship in Tortuga and get it over with."

"Yes, Captain." Archer smiled, I smiled, too. Happy that we got the pretend plan sorted with.


	7. A Skull with a Hint of Trouble

Hours had passed and I sat restless in the dusty cabin, it rocked and made my stomach churn and do flip, I felt sick and hungry. I knew my face was green, and I had to clasp my hand to my mouth every now and then to resist throwing up on the cabin floor.

I heard a knock at the door and it opened after a short second, I didn't look over but I heard them walk towards me. "Hello." Fletcher's voice came.

I looked over, keeping a hand to my mouth, not daring to speak.

He raised a thin eyebrow. "Sea sickness?" He asked, and I nodded. "It'll pass when you get some food down you. Come, have dinner with me and Archer in his office."

"Dinner?" I mumbled, still not daring to remove my hand. I felt my stomach flip and I almost gagged. Fletcher quickly understood and grabbed a bucket nearby, shoving it into my lap and grabbing a flask, holding it out for me.

I shook my head, shoving the bucket away but taking the flask. I downed the liquid inside, it wasn't water, nor was it wine. I didn't care, it helped. I drank little sips, and pretty soon my stomach began to calm, but I was still hungry.

"Coming?" Fletcher asked me. I nodded and got up, following him out of the cabin and up the deck. The sky was dark now, and stars glittered the night sky. I followed him across the deck and he halted at a large door, he grabbed the handle but stepped aside, waving a hand from me to the door.

"Ladies first," He said, I smiled a weak smile and stepped in past him once he had swung open the door. In the room, it was dimly lit with a red atmosphere, candles lit in every corner and on the table, along with the candle we're plates of silver with cutlery. The table was decorated with a thin, white tablecloth that hung neatly over.

Three chairs we're seated at the table, yet even I had seen more crewmen than these two earlier. I felt Fletcher place a hand on my elbow, guiding me forward to a chair across from Archer, but besides him.

"Where are the others?" I asked, meaning the crewmen.

"Ah, they always eat up on deck while me and Fletcher dine down here," Archer replied, sitting himself down. He motioned a hand to my chair. "Please, sit."

Fletcher pulled out my chair and softly pushed me down, he then sat himself down besides me. Our plates we're covered with chicken meat, potatoes and gravy. My stomach growled, luckily for only my ears to hear.

"So, how's you're day been?" Archer asked, attempting to strike conversation. I kept my hands in my lap and my head down, gazing at the food. I felt Fletcher besides me chuckle.

"I think Miss Cain is a little... distracted, so much that she is unable to use her wit to emerge in talk." Fletcher explained. "Also, she seemed a little sick back in the cabin."

"She will do," Archer smirked. "She's not use to such rough seas."

"You can start eating if you'd like, Valkyrie." Fletcher told me. I looked up at him.

"Why did you use my name?" I asked.

"Why should I not?" He asked me, a puzzled look on his face.

I shrugged. "Not used to be addressed by my first name, without the exception of Miss, that is."

"No need to apologize," Archer stated. "Eat, you must be starving."

I reached for my knife and fork, and dug into the delicious food. I didn't care about conversation, where I was or what would happen, I was just relieved to get some food into my raging stomach. I ate politely though, while being speedy with it.

"What's it like in the real world, Miss Cain?" Archer suddenly barked up.

I looked up at him from my plate and swallowed, clearing my throat before answering with a puzzled expression. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"What's it like on land?" Archer explained.

"Extremely boring," I replied instantly with little thought. "Same routine every day."

"Sounds kinds of... restless, for a young girl of you're age." Fletcher muttered.

"Oh, we hardly get any options, Mr Renn," I explained.

"Pretty unfair, and please call me Fletcher." Fletcher smiled at me. I nodded at him.

"It is unfair."

"Do you do anything for fun?" Archer asked me.

I shook my head. "Anything I enjoy is apparently improper for me."

"Such as dining with two excellent Pirates?" Fletcher's smile turned into a sly smirk.

I smirked back. "No, no. This would possibly just be classed as recklessness."

"Recklessness," Archer snorted, he spoke with a full mouth, but I hardly minded unlike my very strict Aunt would, Beryl. "Then you're life is about to become very, very reckless."

I finished up my dinner, Fletcher had finished long ago, he sat back in his chair, slumping slightly. He was sharpening a blade of his in his lap, Archer had seconds but finished quickly. Fletcher nodded towards me and stood, I stood, too.

"Thank you for the dinner," I said to both them.

"Our pleasure," Archer smiled, and I faintly heard someone yell _port!_

"Ah, we have arrived," Fletcher grinned. "Valkyrie, stick with me and do not wonder off."

I nodded to him. "Of course."

"Miss Cain, I'm going to have to ask you to at least allow myself to give you a weapon," Archer mumbled, I decided to just nod and waited as he stepped forward. He gave me a gun, loaded and a small pocket blade.

"Two?" I asked.

"The gun is for distance whilst the blade is for close combat," Archer explained simply. "Stay with Mr Renn."

"I'll keep her from harm," Fletcher promised and I tucked the gun under my dress, tying it under my dress with one of the corset strings. I shoved the pocket knife tightly up in my sleeve. When ready, Fletcher linked his arm with mine and accompanied me out, the crewmen we're all tying down the boat, the port about a foot away from the boat.

Fletcher walked up past the crewmen and near the port, he wrapped an arm round my waist and took a large step across onto land, I breathed a sigh of relief when he allowed my feet back onto the port. Archer followed us and the crewmen stayed with the ship.

Archer strolled down the port with me and Fletcher behind him, though, I knew we we're separating to not arise suspicion in a moment though. Fletcher tugged at my arm with his lightly and we turned right into an old pub. He guided me to a table and sat down across from me.

"We'll wait here until Archer's done," Fletcher said to me.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Even I don't know, Val." Fletcher sighed.

"Sir,sir, can you help me?" I heard a woman ask with a worried stutter. I looked over and saw a tall, beautiful woman with a beautiful, puffy blue dress which glittered. I figured she was part of a royal family, and frowned. This was no place for her.

I stood up and felt Fletcher's eyes on me, after half a second he rose and followed. I walked over to the woman, her tousled blonde hair bobbed on her shoulders, though messy but still lovely, her locks seated below a glittering crown.

I tapped her on the shoulder; she turned and beamed a large smile. "Oh, thank goodness! Another princess, you have to help me. I'm lost. I don't know how I ended up here, I was at a ball with my handsome prince charming just a few hours ago, now, I'm... I'm here!"

I smiled at her. "Hello, I'm no princess but I'm in a similar situation. I don't know how I got here either, I was at home, or, so I think."

The woman smiled at me. "Oh, heavens I'm not alone!"

Fletcher smirked. "And I thought you we're the damsel!"

"Oh, yes. I'm a damsel!" Tanith pouted.

"What's you're name?" I asked her.

"My name is Tanith, Princess of, well, I don't actually remember where. I bumped my head earlier." The woman Tanith laughed. "And what is you're name?"

"My name is Valkyrie Cain," I answered. "I'm a Governors daughter, and this is Fletcher."

"Pirate." Fletcher finished with a proud smile.

"Oh, dear Lord, where?" Tanith whirled around, a panicked look on her face.

"No, No, Fletcher is the pirate." I explained, she whirled back round and glared at Fletcher.

"You're a rotten little scumbag!" Tanith screeched she slammed a fist down on Fletcher's chest frantically; Fletcher raised an eyebrow at her baby punches. I sighed and stood between them, pushing Tanith's hands away.

"Calm down," I told her. "He's a good Pirate."

"Am I?" Fletcher asked, puzzled. I took a step backwards and purposely stood on his foot with my heel. He yelped and pushed me off his foot. "Yes," He hissed. "Yes, I am."

"A good pirate?" Tanith squeaked. "Now I've seen everything!"

"Indeed," Fletcher grumbled as he hopped up and down on one foot, clutching his other. I sighed and turned round to face him.

"Stop dancing around, you pansy!" I muttered, and he glared at me.

"Maybe if my foot didn't hurt..." He trailed off, I sighed and leaned in.

"My apologies," I whispered in his ear.

"Aw, are you two together?" Tanith asked us.

I almost leaped away from Fletcher, my eyes wide as I looked at the deranged girl. "No!" I and Fletcher yelled as one.

"Shame," She pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, what to do with you," I mumbled.

"Oh, oh, I'll come with you!" Tanith blurted out.

"Bad idea," I said, Fletcher glared at me. "I mean, the safety is all good, foods delicious, but I'm not much for sailing the seven seas."

"Ooh, I love sailing!" Tanith clapped.

"Really?" Fletcher asked a cocky grin on his face.

Tanith nodded. "Love it; have done ever since I was a baby."

"Then you'd enjoy a life of piracy, indeed!" Fletcher beamed.

I sighed and gave up. "Fine, but I did warn you Tanith."

Tanith frowned. "I can't become a pirate!"

"Why not?" I asked at the same time of Fletcher.

"Because I'm a Princess, awaiting for my true love!" Tanith clapped.

"Oh," I gasped, and then sighed. "Fairytales."

"No, not fairytales!" Tanith spat. "Marrying for true love,"

"We don't marry for love where I come from," I muttered sadly.

"Really?" They both gasped, I nodded.

"That's so sad," Tanith whimpered, but then cheered up. "Why don't you run away from home? Then you can marry for love."

"Running away is cowardice," I mumbled.

Fletcher blinked. "Then we Pirates do a pretty damn good job of it."

"Indeed," I smiled weakly.

Tanith smiled. "If I came with you, do you think you could sail me home?"

"I can do better," I offered. "When these Pirates sail me home, you can come with me, we'll check you're files and get a ship and allow for a ship to take you home."

"Oh, you are an angel, Valerie." Tanith smiled.

"Valkyrie," I corrected hastily.

"That's what I said," Tanith nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Fletcher.

He stared at me like I was crazy. "You realise we're not getting back on _that_ ship right?"

I blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

"We're going to commandeer the Blood Skull; it will pull up port here in a few minutes, which is why I wanted you off of our ship." Fletcher explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, my skin went cold and I began to feel the emotion of fear, and Pirates and Vampirates could _smell_ fear.

Fletcher looked at Tanith and nodded. "You'll come with us, for now wait here, I need to talk to Valkyrie alone for a moment."

Tanith nodded and sat down at a table, Fletcher took hold of my hand and pulled me across the smoky room and past drunken men. He led me up some stairs and into a dark, lonely corner.

"Don't be afraid of Caelan and his crew, he'll know it. And that's what gets you killed, the fear. You have no choice but to be brave in front of Pirates, they love fear, it feeds them." Fletcher said. "You must not be afraid. Do you understand?" Fletcher asked me.

I nodded. "Of course I do."

"Good." He said. "I've never had to protect anyone other than myself, and right now you're going in the wrong directions. If a Pirate or Vampirate comes up to you, just look at him like a little puppy."

"A little puppy?" I asked, rolling my eyes when Fletcher nodded proudly.

"Valkyrie, Fletcher?" A voice called, we both turned around but saw no one. "Over here!" The voice called, my eyes darted left and right and gasped when they landed on a skull.

I pointed to the skull and Fletcher looked over, he took my hand again and pulled us over to the skull.

"Hello!" It said. "Jeez, you don't know how much drama I've been through and I've been looking for you guys _everywhere_."

"Huh?" Fletcher gasped.

"It... it... it... it talks!" I squeaked out in little stutters.

"What talks?" Tanith's voice came.

"Tanith!" The skull called.

"Oh, lords..." Tanith gasped, she placed the back of her right hand against her head and fell backwards, her eyes closing. I gasped, attempting to reach out for her but failing, she hit the ground hard and I threw myself besides her.

"...Tanith doesn't faint, and why did she faint?" The skull asked.

"What happened to you?" Fletcher asked.

"Ha ha, very funny Fletcher." The skull muttered.

"I hadn't told a joke." Fletcher mumbled.

"...Are you serious? You don't remember the great Skulduggery Pleasant?" The skull asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me! Skulduggery Pleasant, I've appeared to have lost my body and my hat, though. Come on, you should remember me."

"What an unusual name," Fletcher gasped, he then reached out to poke Skulduggery in the eye socket.

"Oi! Get you're finger out of my eye!" Skulduggery yelped.

Fletcher smiled and picked up the skull. "You're coming with me."

"Yes, yes I am." Skulduggery said.

"Fletcher! " I hissed, he looked at me with an innocent look.

"What?" He asked.

"Tanith..." I mumbled.

"She'll be fine," Fletcher assured me.

"Fletcher," Archer called. "They're here."

Fletcher smiled, placing Skulduggery into a pouch at his thigh.

"Oi!" Skulduggery screeched.

"What about Tanith?" I gasped as Fletcher wrapped an arm round my waist and hauled me up.

"Archer, take the girl on the ground." Fletcher ordered, Archer nodded and picked up Tanith.

Fletcher led the way as he stormed down the steps, I almost fell thanks to these crazy heels but Fletcher held me up. When down the steps, he allowed my feet onto the ground, holding only my hand.

When we got outside the pub, the port was filled with panic. Houses we're on fire and people rushed to any sign of safety. Fletcher walked swiftly, his sword unsheathed and held out. Archer was behind us, holding Tanith over his shoulder. I looked out to port and gasped, our ship was on fire!

"God damn them Vampirates!" Archer yelled.

Fletcher halted. "They're sailing away!"

"What?" Archer screeched, Fletcher ran to a nearby stable, grabbing me with him. Two horses stood in here, a pitch black one and a snow white one.

Fletcher pulled me over to the white one and lifted me up on the horse. I swung my leg over, knowing it wasn't very ladylike but it'd give me a higher chance of not falling off.

Archer climbed onto the other horse, he placed Tanith in front of him and made sure she was leaning against him before grabbing the rakes and riding back outside. Fletcher pulled himself up in front of me and grabbed his own.

I held the side of his coat tightly; Fletcher hastily grabbed my hands and wrapped them around him.

"We won't be riding slowly," He told me and we rode off back outside, I was hardly prepared and almost fell off it if it weren't for Fletcher clutching one of my hands. I tightened my arms around him as the burning houses and rushing crowds whirled past us.

"Fletcher," Archer called throughout the noise. "You know what to do."

"Aye," He yelled back and turned the horse round, we took a different trail and the horse ran straight through a pitch of grey fog, leading into a forest where the trees we're twisted and blank, hardly any leaves on the long, twirled branches.

"Where are we going?" I whispered into his ear.

"To hide," Fletcher said. "We're in trouble. Archer has taken Tanith to safety, you'll be coming with me. I have a friend who can help us."

And the horse bounded deep into the woods, my hair blazed over my shoulders like black fire. Fletcher slowed the horse down for just a few seconds to wrap a cape round me, he pulled the hood up over my head then turned back round.

I placed my arms back round him and we ran faster through the woods, the hood stayed on as I hid my face into Fletcher's back, I didn't want to look up. I was scared.

Fearing what would happen next...


	8. Deep Sleep

I kept my head on Fletcher's back; it felt like hours that I hadn't moved. By now, the horse calmly walked through the woods. Fletcher was silent.

"Archer should be there before us," He told me. "It was safer to split up though." I said nothing, merely nodding.

It was silent for a good ten minutes, and now I had enough courage to lift my head up and gaze around. The hood on my head hid my face, and covered my snow white skin, making me blend in just a little bit more to my surroundings.

Suddenly, Fletcher reached for the rakes and made the horse trot; we arrived outside a cottage moments later. The cottage was a dark brown, rotting in some places with moss in the corners of the small thing. It was like a dream gingerbread cottage, with grey icing along the roof and round the windows and door. The windows we're thin glass but covered in dust and mist. Cobwebs hung off the house, noticeable in the fog, making it an eerie moment.

Fletcher climbed off the horse swiftly, he then took the rake and pulled the horse towards the cottage, tying the ropes to a nearby fence. He then stood besides the horse and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me off the horse. When my feet touched the ground, Fletcher took my hand and pulled up towards the door, leaves and twigs snapped beneath our footsteps.

When at the door, Fletcher turned and pulled my hood tighter round me. He leaned and whispered into my ear. "Do not take it off."

"Why?" I asked, but he didn't reply. He just whirled back round, hand in mine, and with his other hand gave the cottage door a loud knock.

After thirty seconds, I counted; it opened, revealing a tall man who stood proudly in front of us.

"Renn? _Fletcher Renn?_" The man asked, he was old with wizened cheeks and a wrinkly forehead. His nails we're long and sharp, his eyes, both of them a single colour, his left eye blue, while his right was grey.

"Yes, it's me." Fletcher said with a quick nod.

"Let him in," Archer called out. The man bit down on his lip before stepping aside, Fletcher pushed me in first; I walked in and saw Tanith sitting by a brightly lit fire, the ground beneath her was a rug... with a bear's head. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hello," She greeted.

"Evening," I smiled weakly at her.

"Ladies, would you like something to drink?" The old mans voice called out.

"I'm fine," I said, while Tanith happily accepted.

"So, what you brings you lot here?" The old man asked as he slowly sat down in an old, ragged armchair.

"We lost our ship at the port nearby," Archer began. "While attempting to commandeer the Blood Skull."

The old man grinned. "Well, did you succeed in that?"

"Does it look like we did?" Archer almost snapped.

"No. Not really, no." The old man laughed.

"We needed a place to hide." Fletcher said.

"And to sleep?" The old man guessed. Fletcher nodded.

"If it's little trouble," Fletcher insisted.

The old man nodded. "I have five rooms, one of them is mine. You and Archer over there will have separate, as I know how you two disagree on... routines and such."

"He snores," Fletcher muttered.

"He talks in his sleep!" Archer growled out.

"So, the ladies over there will share, as I may have a friend stopping by later in the night." The old man croaked out.

"Many thanks, my friend." Archer bowed his head.

"Maintain you're Piracy," The old man grumbled, he then looked over to us. "And what are their names?"

"My name is Tanith Low!" Tanith yelled out.

I looked over and nodded at him. "Valkyrie Cain,"

"I am Professor Kenspeckle Grouse," The old man said.

"Professor," I nodded.

"No, you may call me Kenspeckle." Kenspeckle told me.

"Okay." I said.

"And where did you come from, Valkyrie?" He asked.

"Dublin in Ireland," I replied.

"That's a pretty long way away," Kenspeckle commented.

"Enough of this," Archer muttered. "We have matters to discuss."

"Indeed," Fletcher sighed.

* * *

Later that evening:

I climbed into one of the small beds in the little room that night, pulling the covers far up over my body and along my shoulders as I snuggled into the warmth. The window across the room just above the foot of Tanith's bed, which was across from mine at about a foot away, showed us the full moon.

Besides the moons loveliness, it was incomplete without stars. And stars we're just what the night sky was lacking, instead, the stars we're replaced by the hooting of owls, the ravaging winds and howls of Wolves.

"V-Valkyrie?" Tanith asked in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared," Tanith whimpered. "How long do you think it'll be before we get home?"

I sighed. "I'd hope for at least under a week or two."

"I hope we'll get home soon. My prince is waiting for me." Tanith choked at the end of her sentence.

"We'll get home, soon," I promised.

"Don't you have a prince?" She asked me.

"No."

"Why not?" She insisted.

"We don't marry for love," I said, stating my fact from earlier.

"Is it against the law?" She almost growled.

I shook my head beneath the darkness. "No, it's just very unlikely."

"That is very unfair." She commented.

"Yes," I whispered. "It is very unfair."

"What about that Fletcher boy?" Tanith suddenly blurted out. "He's a fine man."

"A fine Pirate," I corrected. "But that is much too bold, Miss Low."

"Call me Tanith, please," She begged. I nodded in response, though she could not see me, I snuggled into the sheets and closed my eyes, willing for sleep to take me.

"Will you miss him?" She questioned me.

I left my eyes closed, speaking in only an exhausted whisper. "Miss who?"

"Fletcher," She urged. "Would you miss him?"

I yawned. "No,"

"Why not?"

"I hardly know him, Miss Lo-," I paused then corrected myself. "Tanith."

"So? It's possible to miss someone you just met." I heard a smile in her voice.

"Not me," I stated.

"Oh, okay." She went quiet.

I began to feel sleep take over my mind, I thought I heard Tanith say something, so I just lightly tapped back into reality for half a second.

"Goodnight, Tanith," I yawned once more.

"Good night." She said just as I dozed off into a deep, sweet sleep...

**Muahaha, cliff hanger my little pretties!**

**Just here to say, that we're almost to the end of our chapter.**

**Awww...**

**Aw with me.**

**AWW WITH MEEEEE!**

**...You aww'd. Muahaha.**

**Don't yawn. Do not Yawn.**

**DO NOT YAWN.**

**Yawning is contagious. This made you yawn, didn't it? You're going to yawn, you're going to yawn!**

**...**

**You yawned, HAH! (So sorry if you didn't yawn, it always makes me yawn! XD)**

**Anyways, a few more Chapters then we'll be getting onto our Xmas Special - The Chronicles of Cain: Christmas Special - WHOO! It's gonna be intense, with a lot of Fletcherie, Ghastly and maybe, just maybe, I'll twist a little future around for our dear Skulduggery.**

**Thank you, all you readers, well, the ones that Reviewed.**

**You're my favourites!**

**Anyways, I gotta go now. Gotta give my mummy the laptop, get into my Pj's, pop a spot on my friggin chin, read a book then go sleep... then prepare for an utter waste of time at school -.O**

**BAAIIIIII!**


	9. Hummingbird's Wing

I woke much too early for my liking, thanks to Fletcher. The sky outside the window was still dark, a navy blue. I knew I'd only slept for a few little hours, but we had to get going. I 'd got up, dressed back into my dress which I had stripped out of for bed last night and made my way down the steps, Tanith doing the same.

We had breakfast, but ate in silence. After a few minutes, we had to bid Kenspeckle farewell.

"Look after them," Kenspeckle told Archer. "They are quite important. I doubt the fact that the Navy are not looking for them."

"What's a Navy?" Tanith asked.

I sighed. "The Army, the Soldiers, Knights in shining armour." I explained quickly as Fletcher brought out the horses.

"Idiots with helmets," Archer insisted. "Let's go."

"Thank you ever so much for letting us stay with you, Kenspeckle." I gave the old man a soft smile, he smiled a tiny bit back.

"You're welcome." He said gruffly, then walked back into his cottage and shut the door.

Fletcher muttered something unintelligible and hoisted me roughly up onto the black horse; he then climbed on himself and led the way back through the smoky forest with Archer following behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked after an hour.

"We're going to commandeer a different ship, and then try to place a curse on that one so that we can go into an epic battle which will rage on for many a hundred years, killing thousands in the process until we have our Glory." Fletcher announced.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Good, God. No!" Fletcher chuckled. "That would be far too silly."

I sighed. "Must you always lead me on?"

"What's you're version of _leading_ _on_?" He winked.

I gulped a little. "Such as; trying to fascinate me with wonderful stories, then crashing back into reality."

"My stories are wonderful?" He asked. I nodded against his back. He paused, and then spoke after a moment. "I take it you dislike reality."

"Indeed." I replied.

"Sorry," He said then laughed.

We'd been riding for all day now, but I didn't get hungry thanks to the stash of apples I had picked riding on the way from some lucky growing trees. We got to the edge of the forest, which was more like the size of a large jungle. We we're greeted by a white beach now, the tide far out though it was almost night time. We rode along the sand at a jog, and we didn't reach a port until the middle of the night. This time last night I was sleeping a peaceful sleep.

We reached a port which held several boats, we hid the horses in a nearby stable, when picking a boat we'd sneak them on, and Archer claimed he needed them for further travel. While they searched the boats, I and Tanith obeyed in doing the grocery shopping for the two for the long journey and I happily skipped down to the small market and bought some bread, water, some rum for the boys and some apples.

We strolled back at a normal pace; I kept my hood up like Fletcher told me to. We got back to port carrying the brown bags.

"Thanks girls," Archer called out from a few feet away, he and Fletcher we're hiding behind a large storage of boxes just on the edge of port. There was a small but fast boat just pulling up to the end of the long dock. I figured that was ours.

Fletcher swiftly walked over to us, leaning in innocently to whisper in my ear. "We need you to stroll down the dock with Tanith, they ask of you're business claim to be going for a walk. They shouldn't do anything, you're women."

"And if they do, do something?" I asked challenging.

Fletcher frowned. "Then we'll run down, steal ship, leave, break you out of jail and take you home."

"Or you could just save us," Tanith offered.

I scowled. "Their pirates, they'll do nothing."

"You'll do it?" Fletcher asked.

"No. No, I don't think I will." I said stubbornly.

Tanith smiled "I will!"

"No, you won't." I told her sternly. "We will allow the men to handle this."

"You're out of you're bloody mind, Valkyrie!" Fletcher hissed.

"We are only women," I pouted playfully, Fletcher blushed slightly and leaned away.

"Please?" He begged.

I laughed. "Nope. Not a chance."

"You're so... so... stubborn!" Fletcher muttered. I feigned to be hurt.

"Touché," I said.

"Hush," Fletcher told me. "Will you just do it?"

"What's it for me? I could just explain to these kind guards to take me home, then you can make a break for it yourself." I said. Really, I just didn't want to sail on a boat just yet, I hadn't gotten over that awful sea sickness.

"Because... we can't get a boat without you!" Fletcher stammered.

"Yes you can!" I argued in an angered whisper. "What do you want with me?"

"Valkyrie, please," Archer begged as he sneaked over. "Enough."

"No!" I almost yelled. Fletcher grabbed my wrist and hushed me hastily.

I pulled away from his hold and opened my mouth to scream, but suddenly a hand clasped over my mouth, muffling it.

"Let me have a word with her," Fletcher said, and with his hand over my mouth, he tugged me along to an alley. When alone in the darkness, all I could see we're Fletcher's dazzling eyes and his dimly lit, bright blonde hair.

I pushed him away. "Get off of me,"

"Don't you see? You have Cain blood, you're very precious to us!" Fletcher muttered. "Rescueing you means getting mine and Archer's backsides off of the Navy's hit list!"

"I thought Pirates enjoyed belonging on peoples hit lists." I said.

"Oh, for the love of all that's Holy!" Fletcher grumbled. "We're _good_ Pirates, or at least trying to be."

"Pirates are never good," I said. "You're lying, you want me for all reasons Pirates want women."

"You really think I'd do something like that to you?" Fletcher asked in a growl. I didn't reply. "Of course I like you, I do harbour feelings for you, and you are very attractive-"

"Wait, you _like_ me?" I asked.

"Um, yes?" Fletcher said, his voice seeming faint and unsure, unsure of himself?

A Pirate... harbouring feelings... for me. I shook my head. "I have to get out of here."

"Wait!" He told me when I began walking off, I didn't wait. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me round the waist and I let out a small scream, but then I felt soft flesh round my lips.

I opened my eyes to find Fletcher's an inch from mine, his head slightly inclined over my shoulder as his lips moved in unknown ways against mine. His lips we're soft, fleshy and wet, moving against mine in soft butterfly movements. His eyes we're closed, naturally, and I began to feel mine drifting shut without my permission. Suddenly, my lips began to move with his, and I felt him smile beneath the kiss.

One of his hands reached up softly to stroke my cheek, his thumb brushing against my cheek. I sighed softly into his mouth and he pressed his lips onto mine with more pressure than before. I felt myself lightheaded as we hadn't parted for air yet. I felt his other hand on my waist as his arm winded itself slowly round my body. My hands, rested on his arm which held against me. After a few moments, Fletcher pulled away and looked at me with them butterfly blue eyes.

"I guess I do like you." He said, then dropped his arms and strolled back to the dock, I followed, speechless. My heart thumped in my chest as fast as a hummingbird's wing. It took a while for it to slow down, by the time it had. Fletcher had sneakily got Tanith to do the job of distracting the guards. I hardly paid little attention, in under an hour, we we're on the boat; sailing away from the firing guns and canyons.

One of the canyons hit the ship, making it stumble. I grabbed onto the staircase up to the wheel for support.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Archer yelled out to the dock. Several men yelled back but they we're too far out for us to understand.

"We'll be catching up to the Blood Skull very soon, be prepared." Archer warned us, then walked p the stairs and to the steerage wheel.

I saw Fletcher across the boat, looking at me with a smug grin, he winked then followed after Archer, kissing my cheek when passing me; his kiss left tingles on my cheek.

Wordlessly, I went below deck and into the new cabin, this one was much more elegant and... Redder. I sat down on the bed and waited.


	10. Messy Business

It had been a couple of hours before I even got word from Archer that we we're even close to the Blood Skull, but I had waited patiently.

Well, almost patiently. I had a bucket at my side and sweat matting my forehead, I felt the boat rock and my stomach churned, Tanith was below here with me, she didn't seem to like the boats motion either.

After a few more minutes, I got sick of the waiting. I got up, slightly wobbly and clutching my aching stomach, and strolled up the dreaded steps of the cabin, when up, I gasped and my eyes widened in terror as Caelan stood a few feet away with his back to me. He didn't turn, so I thought he didn't notice me. I took a silent step back.

"Don't be leaving me in such short time, Miss Cain." Caelan grinned.

I whimpered and was about to yell Tanith, but for her safety, I remained quiet. I then remembered Fletcher's words. _Never fear a Pirate._ I gulped and sucked up my courage, trying to banish the fear.

I closed my eyes and spoke with a harsh voice. "What do you want, Caelan?"

"Ye, Miss Cain," He stated. "Get on the boat." He motioned to the large boat, planked across from this one.

"You think I can walk across that without losing my balance?" I grumbled.

"I'll be assisting ye of course," He said.

"No."

"Excuse me?" He asked, turning to face me. His black hair shined in the moonlight.

I shook my head, fighting to stay strong. "No."

"Very amusing, Miss Cain," He chuckled half-heartedly. "Get on the boat."

"No," I repeated for the third time.

"Get on." He all but growled.

"Make me." I challenged.

He grinned a dazzling grin at me. "I intend to." He then motioned a hand and two of the crewmen stumbled their way from the darkness across the boat, dragging along a beaten unconscious Fletcher. My stomach churned and I felt an ache in my chest.

"L-let him go," I stuttered, the fear slowly creeping back into me.

"Get in the boat, Miss Cain." Caelan ordered me.

"N-"I started to object.

Caelan held a finger up at me. "You say no, and I'll slice his neck open."

I bit down on my lip, looked down at the bloodied Fletcher and sighed. I nodded once and walked over to the plank.

Caelan stood besides me, his arm at the crook of my elbow, guiding me across and keeping me balanced. I looked back over my shoulder as they dumped Fletcher on the deck, his arms tied behind his back and a large bruise forming on his left eye. It broke my heart.

"Keep going," Caelan smirked at me, he gave me a good shove across and I lost my footing, I hit the side of the boat and tumbled onto the deck, a gasp escaped me as the wood collided with my soft flesh. The crewmen laughed at me.

"Finally," Caelan breathed out a sigh. "We have almost everything."

"A-almost?" I squeaked out as I weakly got onto my knees.

"Thee gold is missing, where is it?" Caelan asked me. It took me a moment to think but I remembered quickly. I hid my honesty away and welcomed the lies.

"Gold?" I mumbled.

Caelan glared. "Me Aztec gold is missing, and it went missing when Renn got ye, Cain. I want it back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

Caelan grinned. "Oh well, either way. I can just kill you now, bottle you're blood, find the gold and then remove thee curse."

"P-please," I began begging. "No."

"Ye just want to go home, don't you?" Caelan asked. "Poor little rich girl."

I felt the tears in my eyes as he turned his back to me; the crewmen dragged Fletcher aboard and threw him besides me. My hands fluttered to Fletcher's beaten face, a black bruise had formed over his left eye by now while a deep gash ran down his right cheek.

I left one of my hands on his cheek while I placed the other on his arm, I shook him gently. "Fletcher?" I whimpered.

He hardly moved, but I saw his chest rise up a little more and his eyes opened weakly. "V-valkyrie..."

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, my arms held behind my back and a sword placed at my neck.

"This is so utterly disgusting," Caelan grumbled from behind me. "Not something I'd expect from a pirate such as Renn."

Fletcher licked his lips, washing away the dried blood there. "I'm full of surprises."

"Unfortunately, those surprises must come to an end." Caelan sighed, resting his head on my shoulder, his lips at my neck. I screwed my eyes shut and shuddered, the blinked away tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Aw, why so?" Fletcher asked with a pout, he placed his hands behind his head casually. "And I thought we we're such good friends."

"You're sarcasm is such a disappointment," Caelan muttered, his lips, cold and dry, moving against my fragile neck, I felt his mouth open. "Such a disappointment that I no longer would like to kill Miss Cain, here. After seeing such affection..."

Fletcher bolted up into a sitting position. "Don't you dare..." He warned Caelan.

Caelan grinned. "Never had a Vampiress before, would be a lovely experience."

"I said, don't you dare!" Fletcher hissed.

"Pushing ye buttons, am I?" Caelan snickered. "No matter, I have made my decision."

"No..." Fletcher growled.

Caelan kissed my neck, I shuddered. "It seems ye will be with us for much longer, Miss Cain."

"Caelan, I'm warning you." Fletcher said as he rose stiffly. His hand went to his sheathed sword.

Caelan laughed. "I could just kill her before ye even took the next breath."

"Which is why I'm warning you," Fletcher hinted.

"What?" Caelan muttered, and then I felt force pound from behind, I tumbled forward as Fletcher reached for me and threw me behind him, Archer tackled Caelan to the ground, moving away just as quick before Caelan got up and grabbed his sword.

"Ye cheated!" Caelan snickered. "Well done."

"Pirates usually do," Fletcher smiled then grabbed me round the waist, his sword darted out at the exact same moment and we bolted up the deck stairs and to the wheel. Some of the crewmen followed us so Fletcher halted on the spot and turned, they froze.

"Come on then," Fletcher challenged, one of the crewmen stepped forward before a trapdoor bolted up from the ground beneath him, sending him flying and tumbling over the ship; I heard his little scream.

The creature that blasted the trapdoor apart from below reached up, a pale hand, accompanied by an arm with raging muscles. As the creature pulled it self up, I saw it's bloodshot eyes and ragged scars raging over it's head, his lips, thin, grinned in anticipation just before a growl ripped out.

The creature slowly pulled it self up, it's movements deliberately slow and wobbly, it stood up with ripped clothes hanging from it's bulging figure, his skin, rotting some places and scarred in others, I felt Fletcher tighten his hold around me.

"A zombie," Archer called from behind us, he joined me and Fletcher in standing with awe, his weapon unsheathed.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"What's going on?" Tanith called out from the other ship, Archer turned round and dived for the ship, landing steady on his feet on the deck next to Tanith.

Fletcher wrapped his arm fully around my waist and bolted over, landing just as graceful as Archer did. I saw Caelan and his crew bolt over, the Zombie in tow.

"Is the Zombie with them?" Archer asked.

Caelan glared. "Good heavens, no!"

"Get off of our ship," Archer ordered.

"Are ye serious?" Caelan asked. "That thing will kill us!"

"That's the point," Fletcher commented.

Caelan's glare hardened. "Hold ye tongue, lad."

"You will order nothing when under my command," Fletcher said.

"You're command?" Caelan snorted.

"Yes," Fletcher smiled. "You're on my ship, under my rules, and in the mark of death. Oh, and you tried to kill my Valkyrie."

"_You're_ Valkyrie?" I muttered.

Fletcher smiled at me. "Of course, I'll take you home, but for now, you're mine."

Archer snickered. "Smooth."

"That is disgusting," Caelan growled.

"You didn't seem to mind kissing her neck," Archer pointed out. "That's how it feels."

"Are ye trying to say that I harbour feelings for her?" Caelan asked, Archer nodded then Caelan suddenly busted out laughing. "Ye can't be serious!"

"I am deeply serious," Archer said. "You love her."

Fletcher hissed as Caelan continued laughing, shaking his head. "Ye have gone mad."

"Long time ago," Archer mumbled.

"Even Stevens?" Caelan asked.

"Not quite," Fletcher said then pushed me into Tanith, who fell down from being unprepared, we tumbled as Fletcher swung his sword for Caelan, who ducked hastily, but that was a bad mistake as Fletcher brought his knee up, catching Caelan's chin.

Caelan stumbled back; he rolled backwards onto his feet as Fletcher pulled down his sword, missing him by half an inch or so. Caelan unsheathed his sword and aimed for Fletcher, Fletcher parried his sword with the Vampirate's and they both continued to circle eachother, swords flashing, clashing and ringing as they filled up the sounds of the air. Tanith besides me pulled me up and scurried us down to the deck as Archer fended off some of Caelan's crew.

We almost skidded into the cabin as I wheeled and bolted the door, I heard footsteps and within the next seconds, someone was hammering their heavy fists on the door. Tanith whimpered and ran to the corner, trying to hide within the shadows. I looked around for something useful, I noticed the bed and ran to it, and then I began attempting to push the bed to the door with little success.

"Help me," I grunted to Tanith as another blow rattled the door. Tanith continued to whimper as she joined me, and together we barricaded the door with the bed. It'd help for a little while, and by then Fletcher would have rescued us.

"We'll be okay," I reassured Tanith, I then heard a shuffle behind me and my breath halted.

"What was that?" Tanith squeaked, we both slowly turned and screamed at what we found.

"Roar..." The Zombie muttered, its scarred head tilted and it's eyes softened the slightest. "Grrr..."

"Eek, it's growling!" Tanith screeched. I reached into my dress and pulled out the small knife, I stalked forward to the zombie, which reacted as I hoped it would and stumbled back into the dresser, fear slightly in its eyes.

"Get back!" I ordered to the zombie, it seemed to... pout and whimper before sniffling a little, a tear rolling down its bloodied, scarred face.

"Wait... is it, is it crying?" Tanith squeaked.

I peeked at the zombie, it was true; it seemed to be whimpering in a grunt, tears rolling down it's cheeks, suddenly, a soft wail emerged from it's mouth, it collapsed onto its knees.

I lowered my sword and slowly, very slowly, walked towards the zombie; it continued to cry as I got down on my knees, looking at its face. It looked fairly human.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, it sniffled but slowly halted its loud cries, it looked up at me with a look of forgiveness. I bit down on my lip before asking. "Do you have a name?"

"Can Zombie's talk?" Tanith asked.

I shrugged. "They can cry so I'm wondering..."

"Rawr, roars... roar... Ghas-"The zombie choked.

"Do you have a name?" I repeated, the zombie did a nodding action, it's grunts stuttering a little.

"Ghas-"

"Gas?" Tanith mumbled.

The zombie wailed quietly, in whispers. "Gha-Ghast-"

"Ghostly?" I guessed.

The zombie wailed once more. "Ghastly!" It almost screeched.

"Its name is Ghastly?" Tanith asked. The zombie nodded then pointed to Tanith.

"Pw-pwetty," It said, Tanith's face turned red in blush.

"I think so," I said, the door hammered once more and Tanith cried. I rushed to her as the door shuddered beneath a damaging blow, the door tumbled onto the bed and the crewmen rushed in, holding the swords above their heads.

They rushed to us but we're suddenly thrown back, then a black shadow hid them as cries and roars we're heard, blood spattered onto the walls, bones cracked and voices crackled to a halt, death gurgles filling the final little bit of silence before coming to a shut completely.

After a few moments, Archer rushed into the cabin, he looked at the blood and his eyes widened, his eyes frantically searched for half a second before hitting us, I saw a big of relaxation touch his face for just the same time he found us... alive.

"What happened?" He asked as he ran over to us, his sword pointed to Ghastly, who growled.

Tanith rushed in between us. "He's a good Zombie, he saved us!"

I nodded. "She's right."

"A good Zombie?" Archer suddenly snickered.

"If there are such things as a good Pirate," I began. "There are such things as a good zombie."

"Mute point," Archer muttered. He then rushed out, turning to face us. "Stick with the Zombie, its war up there."

"Will do," I agreed.

And then Archer disappeared. I looked at Ghastly and smiled a little.

"Roar?"

I grinned wider. "If its war they want," I said before grabbing a sword displayed on the wall. "It's a war they'll get."

Ghastly seemed to smile a toothless grin, and then a war call echoed on the ship; the moon hung above the ship, full and glittering, what a beautiful night for some messy business.


	11. Blackness

Fletcher's POV

I grunted as Caelan threw a kick to my ribs after plunging me into the deck, my sword slipped out of my sweaty hand, skidding across the deck. Fire seemed to surround us, I didn't know how; I'd been too busy trying to save my skin. Battling Caelan was quite a mistake. Damn Vampirates.

Caelan placed his foot on my stomach, again, I grunted.

"Such a shame to end the Renn clan," Caelan began. "Besides ye father, of course."

"Do it," I challenged with no hint of fear in my voice, just as a Pirate was supposed to do, just what I had told Valkyrie to learn. "I dare you."

"Dares," Caelan sighed. "They ruin thee fun out of all challenges, victory once ye dare is completed?"

"It adds fun," I smiled.

"Don't tempt me," Caelan growled. "Don't even bother."

I kicked my leg up swiftly, catching his groin, he howled in pain and dropped his sword, which I happily caught and rose to my feet. I rose the sword high up above Caelan, who dropped to his knees in defeat.

But suddenly, a roar echoed across the area. I remained standing, ready to impale Caelan with the sword if he dared move. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Zombie holding Valkyrie over it's shoulder, I growled. I kicked Caelan away, who scrambled up and ran off somewhere. I ran over to the creature, holding my sword up.

"No!" Valkyrie yelled, stumbling down from the creature's arms, my eyes widened and I dropped my sword, catching Valkyrie in my arms.

"Valkyrie?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Fletcher, the zombie's good," She said to me, her eyes looked up at mine with adoration, but overall fear. I frowned, she'd be so terrified in all this, I had told her to be brave but I should just be getting her home, locking her away when danger was near. Not allowing her to _watch and learn._

"It's good?" I asked, I looked over at the Zombie, who had its bloodshot eyes on Tanith, who had the reddest blush I'd ever seen.

"Yes," She said. "It's names Ghastly."

"Did you name him?" I asked with a small smirk.

"No," She mumbled. "He told us."

"It talks?" I asked with widened eyes.

"It also sings!" Tanith chanted as Ghastly roared. I placed a hand to my face and shook my head.

"Bloody hell," I said in a whisper.

"Fletcher," Valkyrie called, I looked at her, waiting. "We need to get out of here."

"We will," I said. "When we win."

"We won't win!" She all but screeched. "He's a Vampirate!"

"And I'm a pirate, love." I grinned, unwinding my arms from around her.

"Fletcher," She whimpered.

"Ssh," I hushed her and stroked her cheek before kneeling down and grabbing the sword, I winked at her before I and Archer both charged towards the Vampirates.

They looked at us with snarls; fangs outshined their normal teeth, blood coated them and it dribbled from their stone lips to their sharp shins. They eyes, red as fire, danced as we charged forward, they threw themselves into a crouch, they darted for us after half a second, and me and Archer sprang to meet them. Our swords sliced their tongues, necks and limbs; they screeched but got a few lucky scratches on me and Archer, but we we're skilled fighters.

* * *

Valkyrie's POV

I watched in horror as they fought like cats and dogs, Ghastly jumped in within a minute and began slicing the ones that attempted to overpower Fletcher and Archer, I held the sword in my grasp, my hand sweaty.

"Caelan, what are you doing?" A harsh voice asked as Caelan got up, a few feet from me, weak and injured.

"Dusk!" Caelan screeched as a figure landed besides him. He wore a black cape with a hood hung over his head, hiding his face but not his glowing red eyes.

"You we're always pathetic when it came to these things," The man grumbled, then turned. He darted forward, much faster than the other Vampirates, throwing both the vampires, Fletcher, Archer and Ghastly back.

Fletcher tumbled over Caelan, hitting the deck hard, Dusk, on the other hand, had given Caelan the help, and vanished.

Caelan stood over Fletcher, who struggled to get up as two of the crewmen pinned him down. Caelan's eyes flashed to mine.

"Ye are part of us soon, Miss Cain," Caelan spat before holding a small dagger high above Fletcher.

"No!" I screamed as the dagger impaled Fletcher, who stopped writhing as a gasp left his body, I tried running to him but Tanith held me in place as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"V-valkyrie..." Fletcher hissed. "Stay back."

"No use, she is mine now anyway..." Caelan growled, he then charged for me and we tumbled on the ground.

Fletcher roared in rage and pain, Ghastly roared along and tackled Caelan away from me, I tumbled and almost fell over the ship, but I grabbed the edge during my fall. I dangled off the edge, grunting, I tried to pull myself up, but with no success.

Fletcher's bloody hands reached over, he grabbed me round the waist, pulling me up over with him. He gasped at the pain and almost cried out, he fell back, with me in his arms and we hit the deck. I felt warm blood spill down my chest and on my arms, Fletcher's blood.

My hands fluttered to his face as I pushed myself off him. "Fletcher, stay with me."

"I will," Fletcher gasped out. "Just... get help."

I nodded and stood swiftly, but lost my footing and tripped over something. I yelped and hit the deck, Fletcher looked over me, panic in his eyes. I nodded to him, assuring I was okay.

"Watch it!" Skulduggery yelled out. I gasped and found his skull besides my heeled feet.

"The skull," I gasped.

"Val, do you remember me yet?" It asked, and I shook my head. "Fletcher?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Fletcher gasped out.

"Well, darn it." Skulduggery whimpered, he then looked up at me. "My body is in a black bag in the cabin, I think. I sense it. No idea how it got here; well, no idea how any of us got here. I thought we we're at a party."

I didn't listen to what ever he had to say, I ran into the cabin and scrounged, after a moment I found what I was looking for and bolted back out. I piled the bones out besides the skull, and within moments, I had helped the skeleton back into one.

Skulduggery stood, slightly wobbly but fine all the same, after a few seconds, Skulduggery knelt besides Fletcher.

"It's always you that get's in these situations when you rush into it," Skulduggery sighed. "Never me; when I rush in, it usually works."

"Good for you," Fletcher croaked out.

"You'll help him?" I asked, and Skulduggery nodded.

"I'll help him."

"Thank you," I sighed. I looked at Fletcher and found him staring up at me, his eyes, still butterfly blue, smouldered. I knelt besides him and smiled weakly.

"I love you," Fletcher told me. "I have done since I first saw you, I just didn't want to accept it."

"Ssh," I hushed him. "You need rest.

"Do you love me?" He asked. "Be honest."

I bit down on my lip, as I looked into his eyes; I leaned in slowly, placing my lips on his. He kissed me back immediately, a hand reaching up to twine its fingers into my tangled, dark hair.

I pulled back after a few seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief before answering. "I love you."

"Even if I'm a Pirate?" He challenged with a grin.

I smiled. "Pirate or not," I agreed. "And if I'm a damsel in distress?"

"That just makes it better," Fletcher insisted. "Once I'm up, if you fall, I do plan to catch you."

I wiped away some tears with the back of my hand; I kissed him once on the lips just one more time before scrambling up. I looked at Skulduggery. "Take care of him."

"Will do," Skulduggery promised.

I walked across the deck, finding Ghastly sitting on the deck next to Tanith, blood was spattered everywhere, and Archer was pinning down Caelan, who was writhing beneath him.

As I continued to eye the deck, the top half of the ship was smoky, possibly from a grenade or something. I found corpses of pirates and vampires coating around me, I felt sick, dizzy and utterly horrid.

A bulge in my throat formed, and an ache in my head accompanied it. I placed a hand to my head, stumbling backwards, I gasped as I was taken off my feet, I heard a gasp and bony arms caught me, I felt the deck ground against my back, and I opened my eyes halfway.

"Valkyrie?" Fletcher gasped, his blue eyes pierced into mine, the sky above him a pitch black. "Val?" He asked again, his voice echoed. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my head, I almost screamed but soft flesh covered my lips, I looked up and opened my eyes, seeing Fletcher's eyes closed inches from my open ones. I groaned into his mouth, and then the blackness took hold of me for the last time.


	12. Crazy Dream

I gasped and threw my eyes open, I bolted up into a sitting position; Fletcher was besides me, his back against the wall, an eyebrow raised. I stared at him, his black eye had gone and the gash across his cheek was no longer there. That skull was good.

I looked around the room, wait, it was _my_ room. But I was on a ship, suddenly all the memories came back, the adventures with Skulduggery, the memories with Tanith and Ghastly, going on holiday, growing up from Stephanie Edgley to Valkyrie Cain, falling in love with Fletcher, a lovely awakening earlier this morning, the party... then blackout.

"F-Fletcher?" I asked.

Fletcher blinked. "Are you okay, Val?"

"Where are we?" I asked, wanting to be sure that it was real. I looked properly at Fletcher, his hair was amazingly spiked up more than on the ship, his skin less tanned and his outfit, which now resembled jeans, t-shirt and a pair of trainers which had been kicked off and lay on the floor. I checked myself, giving myself a once over and finding myself still in the dress, but for one thing it wasn't ripped, and the only necklace I had on was the one half of the amulet I gave to Fletcher for his birthday.

"In you're room, silly." Fletcher answered with a roll of his eyes. His arms reached out for me, pulling my body against his gently. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"What happened?" I asked. "What happened with the... the Zombie Ghastly, Princess Tanith, you and Arc her pirates... Caelan a Vampirate?" I blurted it all out.

Fletcher glared at Caelan's name, but then softened his eyes for me. "You mean at the party? Nothing, everything was fine until you fainted."

"I _fainted_?" I asked, and Fletcher nodded. "Then how come you and Archer and everyone else, we we're all on a pirate ship, there was death and fire... and..." I trailed off.

"You're either crazy, or you have crazy dreams," Fletcher said with a nod, his kissed my forehead. "Nothing like that happened, you just suddenly fainted, so I brought you home."

I bit my lip. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty." He answered.

"Is it still Halloween?" I asked.

Fletcher blinked once more, then busted out laughing. I glared at him.

"Yes, it's still Halloween!" Fletcher yelled as he roared with laughter.

I sighed and pushed myself off of him, but I was suddenly grabbed with a pair of arms which wrapped themselves round my waist. Fletcher placed his head besides mine on my right shoulder, a pout on his face.

"I'm sorry, Val," He whimpered. "But you must of had some crazy dream. Should we go see Kenspeckle?"

I scowled. "No, we don 't need go see Kenspeckle." I then remembered something. "Still want to meet my parents?"

Fletcher smiled, nodding. "It'd make up for the party."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Fletcher assured me, kissing my cheek. "You seem a little shaken up, I should be the one apologising, I should be calming you down."

I nodded. "That would be smart."

"I'm sorry," He repeated, his lips found my neck, he kissed it slowly, and then began suckling on it, I gasped and tried to break free, but his lips tugged softly on my skin, not enough to hurt, but enough to make a love bite.

I finally broke free and my hand clasped itself to my neck, I glared for half a second but I couldn't help but soften my gaze as Fletcher placed his hands in mine, leaning his face in until our noses we're touching.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against mine.

"I'm thinking about it," I said.

"Thanks, baby." Fletcher smiled, kissing my lips for a second.

"Don't call me baby, Fletcher." I sighed, placing my lips back to his, my hands untwined themselves from his, and instead they travelled upwards and into his hair, twisting his spikes together and apart. My lips moved against his slowly, my heartbeat raced and suddenly I felt Fletcher wind his arms round my body, he slowly got up and onto his knees, pushing me back until I was lying beneath him, our lips never leaving each others.

He broke contact of our lips, his body over mine, and I blushed as I noticed my legs twined round his waist. He smiled. "You should get dressed; do you want you're mother to think you went out somewhere?"

I didn't say anything as he untwined my legs from his waist and crawled away, I pushed myself up from the bed and grabbed a pair of Uggs, skinny jeans and a shirt, I went to the bathroom and it took me a good fifteen minutes to get that damn corset off. I dressed swiftly; I yanked my hair out of the do and let it fall over my shoulders. I then returned to my room, pointed downwards and he teleported us downstairs.

We appeared in the living room, I quickly placed a film into the DVD player, one picked out especially for Halloween, and skipped a few scenes, getting about three quarters through the film until pressing play. I sat down next to Fletcher on the couch and he placed an arm around me.

"Can you parents deal with that?" He asked.

I snickered. "My mother might, my dad... no. He'll be asking you lots of crazy questions, by the way."

Fletcher frowned. "I'm no good at meeting new people, they hate me."

"Everyone hates you when they first meet you, you're annoying." I nodded but kissed his cheek quickly before hearing the door open.

"Stephanie, we're home," my mother called before walking in, with my dad in tow. They froze as they saw us.

"Mum, Dad, this is Fletcher..."


	13. Another Author's Note!

**Hello, my fan fic friends =)**

**Eternal here, of course!**

_**OW!**_

***Rubs her head* God, no need throw a book at me! I was only introducing myself... **

**Oh, shush!**

**I'm watching you.**

**Anyway, I am here to inform you all that this is just an author's note, so, here goes;**

**I'd like to thank all you kind reviewers on taking the time to read, review and uplift me on my success to my second Skulduggery Fanfic.**

**I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected or if it died a little, but just remember that my computer did die half way through my writing.**

**Anyway, to make up for that you're Christmas Special is on it's way and I'd like to offer a place for three lucky reviewers to appear in my next story.**

**I will need you're Character name, a description of what they look like, their personality, jobs, school, etc and of course, whatever magic they hold. Adept, Necromancy, Teleporter, Elemental... I also need to know what weapons they hold.**

**WHAT CLOTHES THEY WEAR!**

**And what you'd like them to be, a family member of some character besides Fletcher and Valkyrie, because that'd just be weird. You could be Tanith's brother, sister, or Ghastly's long lost cousin, China's little sister... something like that.**

**I'd also love it if one of you, suggested for being The Villain of my story.**

**Yes, there is a villain.**

**But remember, I will only select three people, and when you review to compete in this, please be sure that you are logged in so that I can tell whether or not you are suitable... for the job.**

**Thank you and goodnight, Ladies and Gentlefish!**

**Eternal Scene... OUT! *Claps hand to disappear***

**...Um... I'm still here?**

***Places hands over her eyes* IF I CAN'T SEE YOU, YOU CAN'T SEE ME!**

**...*Runs out with hands over eyes, bumping into a wall on her way out***


End file.
